Mortal Kombat The Movie (My Version)
by Lolita Ex Mortis
Summary: Great Warriors from around the planet arrive to compete in the yearly brutal fighting tournament Know as Mortal Kombat Joining it Are the greatest heroes & villains to ever live.
1. Prologue

In every part of the whole world there are many societies & cultures with

ways to self offense many styles & skills of Martial Arts most notably the

far eastern lands of the rich continent of asia. A 2000 year old half human

half dragon by the name of Goro remains undefeated for the past 500 years.

He won the tile of grand champion by defeating Kung Lao a shaolin fighting

monk it was during this period that a tournament fell into the shapeshifting

sorcerer Shang Tsung's hands & was corrupted by his evil. Warriors from around

the world travel to a isle in the lost sea competing against each others to the

death this tournament is known as MORTAL KOMBAT!


	2. Chapter 1 4 Great Heroes

There are places in the world full of pease & happiest while others

are dangerous for whom people choice the path of violence & hatred

My name's Liu Kang & i am a member of the secret white lotus society

which to most outsiders is considered made up from rumors legend has

it that this place was founded by both the Order of light sect & the elder

god of thunder. The monks here have been rising me since i was a child

years ago deep into the woods my parents & i traveling back home from

visiting my sick grandmother when out of nowhere strange men in cloaks

started attacking us killing my mother & father as their leader was to do the

same to me the white lotus warriors appeared killing his men later escaping in

the fogy mists of the flowery trees. I was outside one day on a sunny afternoon

as us students were testing our might a training course to break the hardest &

heaviest objects with our bare fist as one student done a pretty good job with a

Wooden board i was too up next standing in front i close my eyes take a deep

quite breath rising my hand thus mashing into not one but three boards with

the audience around cheerfully applauding my excellent work. As i was heading

up the tall steps to my right the grand master appears in front to inform me about

something very important Wise Liu kang he said you have been such a great student

for years now for what i'm about to tell you about a upcoming event Grand Master

Yuga i replied what sort of event is it that is coming up that would have me involve

have you ever heard of a tournament called Mortal Kombat he ask why yes of course

i answered the grand master tells me about this tournament as every year it was held

at a island in the lost sea ruled by the nobleman Shang Tsung is that the white lotus

was looking for people like me to participated in it two from our clan & the others from

the new world meanwhile in that region lived two people unaware that they possess

mythical powers in them one being which a warrior woman named Sonya Blade part

of a military unit hunting a member of the so called black dragon society know as a

Australian man Kano While the other being a male whose a big actor in the american

hollywood cinema named Johnny Cage trained by the best martial artists in the world

despite being a pretty face to most people. About a mouth later a week before the start

of the tournament came the arrival of Cage & Blade as they received invitations by the

white lotus send by Mortal Kombat that same day tons of students male & female

fought each other for the last two spots one of many was a fellow student & close

friend Raiden not much was know about him other than his natural genetic white hair

& high flying agility combat who is seen facing off against a average height female while

i was facing against both male & female opponents i doubt my self at first but it took

confidence & wisdom to do great with that i finish off my remaining opponent with a

striking kick in the air as i am now ready to fight in the tournament surprisingly to my

Left as my arm had been rise was none other than Raiden with the two of the best

students now to travel on boat along with other contestants around the world.


	3. Chapter 2 Deadly Isle of Might

With Four Great Heroes selected from both the east & western lands

we were all given a ceremony with the grand master wishing us a safe

journey far far away. We headed on a sail at the ducks near hong kong

with no turning back as The four of us would return alive or remain dead

in the shadowy flames of the neitherworld where souls of the fallen go to

These waters know as the Lost Sea appears no where on any map however

it is said that such place as Shang Tsung's Kingdom was connected to the

Outrealm a place where creatures & Human like inhabitants live with lands

unbelievable to those born in our planet know as Earthrealm. as the days

go by i start to get to know the others better Hey Cupcake Johnny said to

Sonya sure got your self some fine weaponry care to try your taser on this

guy Unless you want to mess with the wrong girl than fuck off Sonya replied

cause i take my duties as a soldier very seriously so Sonya Raiden ask

up as got you into this so called group you call the US military well she

started to explain i was at a young age living at home with my dad in

new york when one day he ended up being murdered in a gang fight

which his coworker & childhood friend took me in with his 5 oldest sons

i never event knew my mother but dad said i inherit her good looks & strength

feeling like the force would be a good fit for a person like me & it sure turned

out just fine Johnny Applied as Sonya gave him a dirty stair. Everyone had spend

the last 24 hours getting to know one a another until one sunny morning the boat

captain had announced they were reaching the shores of the island as the group

headed up top seeing the place far away from a distance upon seeing other boats

next to them far apart. In Shang Tsung's palace there also lived a beautiful long

brown haired woman in a seductive black dress named Katana the old man's mistress

once a noble princess from the outrealm kingdom of edenia until she was sold into

slavery but her tyrannic step father to his ally & follower none other than Shang Tsung

while looking out her window where the contestants were arriving until a invisible

green ninja in a bronze snake mask appear finest contestants ever i'll say he said

Reptile Katana had said to him by his name did't your mother teach you it's rude

to spy on a lady i eat my own mother when i was born he replied i think i may have

a way of getting involve in this tournament without officially being part of it warriors

are up for a challenge so i figure i leave a few hinds on how to face such a surprising

opponent & they will not expect such a thing at all. All the boats had reach the shore

with everyone on them on a ordinary looking beach until guards arrive dressed in

Japanese like entire with ying yang masks & long spears escorting the contestants to

the palace entrance.


	4. Chapter 3 4 Evil Warriors

We have been at sea for a little while now as there were also training rooms

with wooden & hay dummies for practice as me Sonya Raiden & Johnny had

been doing such thing besides enjoying the view of the seas & what not. As

the guards escort us we reach the entrance a giant gateway with shorter walls

between it with a river surrounding it like something out of the ancient world

of china the gatekeepers than open it revealing a audience of monks & servants

setting in rows of seats on each side applauding all of the contestants as they

come in only to stop for a moment as everyone looks up top in a balcony as a

elderly asian man with a white beard & purple oriental robe walks out of a curtain

with The lovely Katana the ruler of this place Shang Tsung greetings warriors he

begin to shout it is with great honor that each everyone of you have come this

far to compete in our 500th annual Mortal Kombat tournment every millennium

contestants from two different alignments battle to for the title of supreme champion

but however no one has ever defeated the wrath of our reigning champion The prince

& ruler of his race GORO! then came the huge monstrous footsteps of goro as he

walks out of a door which the guards open his flesh & appearance resemble somewhat

that of a human being but almost 8 feet tall with four inhuman like arms however Shang

Tsung continue to speak is such opponent strong enough to finally snap the

title of Supreme Mortal Kombat Champion cause not only will there be good against

evil but good against good & evil against evil if one however is willing to show

mercy for your fellow competitor alliances will be form but the title can only go

to one winner. as Shang was finishing speaking there stood two ninja behind someone

one wearing blue while the other yellow under the names of Scorpion & Sub Zero

Scorpion was once a ordinary human being until he fell under the cursed resembling that

of a undead soul tormented in hell fire Sub Zero on the other hand possess that of

cold as not much was know about him other than coming from some form of clan of

Cryomancers meaning one who conjures up the ice with one of the other was wearing

yellow entire with a gold mask & blue entire with a sliver mask in front of them to Sonya

's very surprise was international wanted black dragon member Kano he is a regular

looking man but with a buzzcut gotea & a exposed cybernetic implant in his right eye

as a result of disfiguration with that all said the start of the tournament begin tomorrow

morning.


	5. Chapter 4 Good & Evil Against Evil&Good

It had come the very first day of Mortal Kombat had started there

in front of a audience of monks stood a ring as Lord Shang Tsung

was watching from his throne above them. The first opponents were

up a normal kickboxer from Thailand & a man in traditional indian

entire with a ball & chain which can turn into a bladed dish as they

fight the other was avoiding his weapon until he had gotten tangled

up which the indian brutal splits his head open FATALITY Shang had

shouted has the audience applauses up next to face him was me

as i now realize how bloodsports was't not about fun & games but

taken alot more seriously than any form of Martial Art to ever know

Round 1 Shang had said FIGHT! i did everything to avoid the weapon

i fell a few times but i had gotten back up & remembered what the

grand master had told myself about keep trying till i got it right

in the end i did which i kicked the flying dish back at my opponent

while he was dizzy thus decapitating his head. A few matches & deaths

later Raiden was up against a Greek Spartan like warrior in a wolfskin

vest & armored slacks as it begin Raiden was doing his usual fighting

style until at the end he use some form of electricity to cause his

opponent's head to explode & body to charkle as day 1 had ended

i approach Raiden asking him a serious question what the fuck was that

i said i mean the other students back home said you were one with the air

& this includes thunder & lightning as well you see Liu kang he explain

it does not matter how one's inner power work it's the though of how

your power on the inside involves mine is't a exception you i replied

grand master tote us White Lotuses about honest & friendship &

let's said even if this is't a new ability i would have like to know

years ago after i join the clan i'm just hoping you got the knowledge

of a dragon to tell me the truth after all this time i storm out upset with

my closet friend as the night after on the second day were contestants were

gathered to test their might this time on a large iron anvil as two people

were up at the same time Johnny & i were up next i break mine first

causing it to split with Cage being next not only breaking through the

entire thing but the stone table as well as it was a sign on how i

was losing my peace cause of my temper later the ring was held inside

were it was Sub Zero against a female assassin in a kimono as the match

begin her umbrella she had when open shown to have spikes with her

charging at him until it gets stuck on the ring pole allowing Sub Zero to break

it as he reaches down her back & rips out her spine with a few intestines hanging

know we had some serious competition ahead of us all.


	6. Chapter 5 Foreign Blade VS Fire Eye

The past 3 days of the tournament have been nothing but blood & guts

with men & women getting their heads cut or blown off spines being ripped

out bodies being inflamed in ashes it was a living hell on earth for some like

myself. Scorpion Sub Zero & Kano were all the frontrunners for the title

however Sonya despite slaying 5 opponents with not looking forward if she

& Kano had to go head to head as Blade had been hunting this man for almost

a year one day in the palace halls Sonya was wondering around questioning

if coming into Mortal Kombat was worth it than realizing bounty hunting was

what she really enjoy as she took out her device on her arm signaling her

men to head to the island for the reward money of Kane's head which was

against the rules of the tournament. Later on the same day the next ring was

held at Shaung Tsung's exotic garden where the left side of the palace stood

as he was seen next to a large oriental jar which the old man had decided that

on day 5 he would select a random name from the Frontrunners & Frontrunner

ups at the very last minute meanwhile outside on the beach arrived Blade's team

members & the high ranking ones as well which consist of tall african american

Jax & right handed man Stryker killing of guards in stealth & starting to grabbled

up the walls. Kano was seen giving a sinisterly look thinking to himself who was next

to get their heart ripped out for his collection of them Sonya was selected first

& to her very surprise the one eye Ozzy man Kano was up as well his lucky day

was today he predicted young competitors listen up Shaung was to announce

you have proven yourselfs highly worthy of Mortal Kombat & to your fellow frontrunners

i had made this last minute decision to what kind of warriors you are made of who

ever finishes the other will been dubbed the reigning frontrunner as this time there

will be no mercy Kano & Blade petition themselfs for combat as Shang Tsung had

call up round one Sonya goes hand to hand with him with her fists & legs until one

moment she felt some powerful energy in her body as a strange fall of fire flys out if

her mouth burning Kano's now exposed waist as he then grab a male servant's chest

in anger snatching his heart drinking it's blood to restore his wound as Blade uses her

feet to kick his head thus causing his implant to shorten out that was firing small

laser beams at Sonya the whole time during the match which he is than shoved to the

hard stone ground as blood sweat & drool & seen what's lift of him as Sonya finish him

with her legs snapping his neck killing him after the other competitors cheer her on

Including Raiden Johnny & Myself Shang Tsung interrupted her team member as she sees

have been capture in which she is now caught for violating the rules of Mortal Kombat

& the punishment was public execution for all of them however he made a deal if

she would win the competition they would be let out otherwise would remain prisoners

for his dungeons dwellers to feast upon.


	7. Chapter 6 The Assassin From The Cold

So far there have been two people discover that they have powers

Cage was left & who would even know what kind a pretty face in holly

wood like him could possess. During dinner time that night we celebrated

on our dear friend's victory with a woman warrior like her now becoming

much more powerful but i felt kinda guilty also as i did not want her to

lose in the end as well cause i knew her men were the closest thing to

family she got. With Kano now gone there were three but mostly one

deadliest competitor we now have to face the elemental ninjas Scorpion

& Sub Zero & the many arm halfbreed Goro who has never been defeated

by any man of sorts while this week had been mostly about us heroes making

it to the top as shown on the hallway chart & making new discoveries about

one another i felt haunting unseen whispers in my head a man or creature

or something has been asking me to find him leaving some hints of sorts

but mostly saying something about a bridge with spikes during the full moon

Chanting Rep Rep Rep Rep Rep Rep Rep Rep Rep Rep whatever he meant by

that. After Dinner i was taking a nice walk in the wallways when i bump into

someone in a black & dark blue cloak as the person takes it off to reveal

Katana applying that this whole time during Mortal Kombat she's been snea

king out after refusing Shang's order to never leave her room without his con

sent may i escort you all the way back i ask her your a kind & brave man she

commented giving me a friendly smile. In Katana's room while changing clothes

behind a sheet she asked politely to stay for a little just to keep her company

besides Shang Tsung's henchmen afterwards comes out in a flowing ivory low

cut nightgown sitting on her vanity brushing her hair as she said that it would

be more civilize & fair to be with someone you care about rather than forced to

be a sex slave in a man's own world. The Next day Johnny Cage was ready yet

again for another bloodbath of excitement for the next ring on day 7 was this time

held at the warrior shrine at dawn. As the night was ending everyone was up that

morning where Cage was select first along with Sub Zero the two read their positions

as the rising sun shines over the statues of Goro & his fallen opponents including that

of the once great Kung Lao himself the ice ninja blasts his powers at Johnny only for

three of the Cheering competitors to end up frozen & than shattered to the ground in

pieces of flesh Johnny Cage thought he was done for until a glow of greenish light

appears on him similar to Sonya at the garden granting him super human agility &

speed smashing every ice block thrown. As the time had come to finish off Sub Zero

a unexpected thing happen when a blast of fire out of nowhere with the once cold body

of a cryomancer now set in flames which his entire body is burn out into ashes leaving

only a skeleton falling apart on his deceased chest. Shang Tsung was furious & demanded

to who was this unseen assassin by sending every guard to find the suspect than up top

i see a familiar face in yellow entire fleeing away Scorpion? considering how the two

different colored ninjas where complete opposites from one to the other it was hinted

that it's definably something personal.


	8. Chapter 7 Flaming Skull Sneaking Snake

Today's match was a disaster as yet another major rule of Mortal Kombat

was broken with Sub Zero the opponent was kill off by Scorpion himself

with the entire palace locked up which the contestants could not escape

as if the tournament was suspended until further notice but at the same

time it was good for Johnny as he discovers his powers with some major

entrances being block i manage to a hidden one secretly behind The giant

statue of Goro as Raiden Johnny & Sonya follow me to whatever it would take

us to. We had call came to this isle to participate in the competition however

if it meant getting locked up & held captive against our will we would take

matters into our own hands choosing to be Warriors than Prisoners. Heading

further into the tunnel we had no idea where to go as it was dark & wet

as Sonya finds a torch lighting it with her fireball upon walking still it was

somewhat quiet at first until some strange animalistic growls & snorts became

more present the rest of the way than out of nowhere in the shadows came

Katana running into me in scandalous slave attire cover in blood KATANA! i said

very loud good god what happen to you my master Shang Tsung she said while

taking a breath ordered his men to relocate me to his chamber where i would be

safe however i accidentally fall into a hole on the floor while trying to get out

i ran into three of those abominations in the dungeon luckily for me they were't

so hard take out sorry to interrupt Sonya said but who the fuck is this yeah &

why is she damn fine Johnny complemented Katana but squeezed his hand

hard while trying to touch her Friends of your's she ask as I replied yes

introducing them as his fellow competitors afterwards we continue to walk

until a incoming attack from in front unexpectedly came out as the now party of

five manage to dough it revealing a small blade on a rope which to their surprise

was a weapon of Scorpion's which magically comes out of his hand. Scorpion appear

right in front of everyone's eye as we go after him leading to a fiery blacksmith's

room Scorpion was now up against the five of us as he jumps & throws his

weapon several times until Katana uses her dagger used to kill the creatures to

cut the rope allowing Me to throw the blade at the yellow ninja between his

eyes. Everyone though Scorpion was done for but that did't stop there as he removes

it what appears that he was taking out his mask to show his face was also his own

face as well revealing a skull instead as he than conjures up the flames from the fire

places his yellow attire begin to turn more reddish & his exposed skull now in flames

which he summons dragon like creatures made from the flames as Johnny's leg had

now been badly burned But that did not stop him from getting up as he & i jump kick

him into the flames of the a large oven Scorpion had become so overheated as his

dragons reflect back at him causing his skull to shatter & entire body to explode

leaving behind the mortal face which hide his true nature. With the defeat of the

elemental ninjas we head back in the tunnel were from a distant a light come out from

the ceiling it was a ladder that than lead us up to the far eastern side of the Shang

Tsung's now locked up palace. We were than making a left to that area where a bridge

was ahead to our shock locking downwards was the bodies of some contestants whose

heads hands & other limbs found impaled on a pit of spikes on the ground & pillars alike

than came another surprise two somewhat regular looking masked guards appear both

front & back of us this time with four bladed spears on one handles charging right at us

until knocking them off into the gored infested pit double flawless victory a voice i heard

before said you have proven yourself now come & face me Liu Kang right there at the

bottom a yet another color ninja Similar to the others but green. As i than jump down

watching for the spikes the foe reveal himself as Reptile a warrior from a race of lizards

snakes & serpents alike as i remember for a moment that day when those bandits

attack i now recognize the voice of their murderous leader facing off against him

one by one he somehow possesses the abilities of his fellow Assassins with Scorpion's

bladed rope weapon & Sub Zero's ice blast as i now than use my choice to kick him

into a pillar spike where his skin turns to peel off revealing actual scales his race has

with my family now at peace for slaying their attacker.


	9. Chapter 8 Shattered Self of Darkness

My Mother & Father's killer known as the human like assassin Reptile who had

serve under the black sorcery of Shang Tsung the head of the tournament had

met his end at the ends of my bare fists sending him to the shadowy flames

of the afterlife known as the Netherrealm where the dead & undead alike in a

hellish underworld of gloom & horrificness. As i had done that one personal thing

on the night searching for answers about how to event finish Mortal Kombat while

somewhat escaping from the looked doors of the old man's ying yang masked guards

i continue with my friends across the bridge whatever deathtrap or ambush we would.

The party & i headed further down were we ended up in a hall similar to the one outside

the Warrior's shrine Kitana & i was walking side next to a wall when one of us unexpected

ly step on a trigger having us thrown & looked in a dark room inside the greyish blue

walls than shining lights begin to appear revealing to be mirrors a whole entire secret

hall covered with them. Me & Kitana were looking around how all of them were the same

except for one that was big with multicolored dragon appliques with a gold one at top

seem harmless at first but looks can fool the eye as it begin to spook saying mirror match

which than my very own reflection had came to life as i push Kitana out of the way soon

as it jump at us. The Reflection resembled myself but glowed with shadowy shadiness &

demonic golden eyes i fought the clone chasing him around trying not to get lost so easily

it took almost a little while until i defeated him but using a shard i broke off from the

dragon mirror stabbing him in the neck shatters with him absorb back in. I found Kitana

who was looking for me than a door open up leading back to her own room as she begins

to change into something more comfortable her new look was a grey leotard over navy

blue spandex shorts complete with black shoes & a karate headband with her bang on the

side i stair briefly for a moment before coming to my own senses.


	10. Chapter 9 The Onis From The Shadows

Kitana at first i though would somehow be dangerous herself like Reptile & the four

defeated evil compitators considering how she was his mistress i could't exactly be so

sure about trusting the other warrior woman however i now see that she hates her captor

just as much as the four of us do. Kitana & i wonder back into the halls were it was now

more slient than ever there were hardly any guards around that ares except for the ones

keep all of the other contestants hostage Sonya Johnny & Raiden were no where to be f

found until Kitana told me to go back to the room where she fell into the floor i trusted

her enough so i can not lose track of them. She takes me to the room which appear

similar to that of a small harlem but only for her i saw the hole as me & Kitana jump

down it back underneath again we were about to get lose easily until we manage to

find the rest of the group Liu Kang Sonya said we found that there a path leading

straight into the dungeon my men have to be in there somewhere be carefull though

Kitana said with a warning cause not only does Goro lurk there but other unknown

monsters as well with that said we headed that way when a familiar voice is heard from

a distance calling Sonya's name JAX! she shouted running towards him as we followed

her when in front of all of us was a tight vent blocking the way in until Cage manages to

use his ablilities knock it open. As We entered a part of the dungeon it was very dark in

the background with light from the ceilling shining through there on the left to Sonya's

suprise was Jax chained to the wall on his waist & neck Jax are you ok Sonya ask yeah im

fine but you have to get of here before they come Jax warned us before who comes

i also ask behind us in the shadows from the back appeared glowing eyes which had

multipled from a couple to a dozen real fast as monsterous humanoid creatures came into

the light these things appeared to be Onis a cross between ogres & far eastern demons

we than begin to start fighting the beasts off one by one as Sonya is grab & the Onis

surround Jax two of which strongly begin to grip on his waist were the chain cuffs were

Jax Sonya shouted as the two brutally yaink his arms causing his skin to rip exposing

flesh pulling so hard both of the man's arms come right off as blood splatters all over the

creatures tasting the sweet smell of mortal flesh JAX! Sonya scream as Jax did in pain &

agony which she uses a broken bone to shove into the Oni's head that was grabing her.

Sonya dashes through the monsters pushing them aside running to her now crippled

teammate which she once again uses the devices on her arms to zip his wounds to

stop him from bleeding out to death Me & the other continue to fight off the Onis until

a large stump was heard causing all of them to run back into the darkness now watching

as their leader a Oni warlord begins to come into the light next the warlord was somewha

t similar to them except it was bigger much bigger than goro him self roaring at all six of

us Sonya take Jax to a safer place down here i shouted Kitana you go with them as well

which than left me Johnny & Raiden to fight that god damn giant it started to swing it's

spiked club at us as we douch the monster's weapon it felt impossible to kill it at first

until once again Johnny uses his inhuman agility jumping on it's back than using his

powerfull strongth in his fist to injure the warlord's neck now taking the club to smash

it's head splattering all over Cage's chest falling to death on the ground with the Other

Onis fleeing deeper in the shadows in horror as ordinary mortal have defeated them.


	11. Chapter 10 The Four Armed Half Dragon

With the deaths of all of the monsters demons & supernatural components we have

slayed there was one more unearthly creature we have yet to face Goro Mortal Kombat

's undefeated champion who no Living mortal could face without meeting their place in

the afterlife of the neitherrealm. Jax was now ok thanks to Sonya wrapping his armless

wounds in bandages Kitana too help in a way by using a herbal medince Shang Tsung

had stuided while she was keep on the island for so very long Me & the other two had

found them As Sonya stairs in shock at his chest oh my god Johnny what the fuck happen

she ask worried your whole chest! oh no no he replied this ain't mine but that gigantic

son of a bitch's wait so you took the that monster yourself she ask again Aparently i did

Johnny replied once more Sonya than comments on how brave & Kinder he really was

which she apologized for douting him since they first met about to enter the tournament

afterwards Sonya begin to wipe away the monster's blood & bits of guts. Kitana was

slienced until she notices something strange about the other part of the dungeon we were

in noticing large footprints on one side no this can't be she said What is it Kitana i asked

so it has come to this i see she replied as i now realized what exactly she was talking abo

ut pewny mortal a very deep sounding voice said no human or earthly being has defeated

the likes of such a powerful warrior from the Outworld in the dark with the torches lited

came the champion himself Goro who we had heard spoken for the very first time since

we arrived with the rest of Sonya's team of men & women chain up together in a line

as if they were now his slaves if you want your soldiers to be free you'll have to fight for

it no Johnny had shouted the only person who's going to fight you bastard is me & me as

well i said sticking up for Blade you both are such fools Goro Laughed if even two men

can defeat men Well we'll just gonna have to seen who survive i bravely talk back at the

half dragon prince Goro takes his prisons close to the wall tying their legs with the chains

not allowing them to escape it had now come to this moment where we faced the greates

t otherworldly humanoid to set foot on our very own world however there can be only

one winner after his death forsay whoever it was to live. Me & Cage begin to ready our

pasision as the Outworld Champion begin to do the same with his massive four arms

we were using both our strength & powers facing off against Goro of course even after

500 years he was still tought to beat but i knew i could't let grandmaster down however

i gotten alot of bruises & cuts i mean was i wrong could have i not been ready for such a

journey & adventure this entire time but even if i died i would now be reunited with my

family & ancestors Johnny saw what a near tragic thing Goro was doing to me angerly

he charges at him with full power unleashed punching him in the groin at first than

bashing & beating the beast as his purple monterous blood being to leke as Cages finshes

the job knocking him in the air into the wall i i shall not lose Goro had said one last time

in his dying breath than after being undefeated for a very long time in Earthrealm his skin

begins to age & crack turing into a pile of shining dust which than blows into the air of

the unknown parts of the rest of the dungeon. Sonya happy to see Cage live runs up to

him as he kisses her on the lips as they have first started to hate & not known each othe

r however everyone came running to me as i was badly injured than all of a sudden Raide

n said that there was something i should know he tranforms in front of us all his attire

locked the same almost excepted for a orinetal hat & blue tunic covering it which he than

uses hi power healing all of my wounds thus saving me from dying as he is now reveal

to be the elder god of thunder who in disguist watch over the white louis society things

now seem fine at first until behind us appeared Shang Tsung holding Kitana captive with

a hidden sword against her neck.


	12. Chapter 11 Five Against The Sorcercer

Goro was finally slayed after being the tournament's first & only undefeated champion

by Johnny Cage a mere human being with incredibled powers of a demi god who is now

the new grand champion of Mortal Kombat however there was no time to celebrate

yet as Shang Tsung grab Kitana about to escape with her You worthless warriors you

think you win but all of it does not matter anymore with the princess i shall use her body

to recreate Mortal Kombat for my own gain ha ha ha ha he said vanishing in a green

hellish flame. Sonya with all her men now alive still orders them to take Jax & signal for

help at headquarters meanwhile all of us including me now alive & healed head back up

where the sorcercer's guards were order to distrack us both we use our powers to kill

zip & burn them this continue until we reached the throne room were Kitana was sitting

wearing a black violet kaftan like gown as her eyes flash green showing that it was to late

but that would't stop me still from saving her as she than takes out a pear of dark blue

bladed fans we fought against the now possessed princess i than had notice a tiara

like circlet that she was wearing i knew that had to be the reason so i snatched it off

& throw it to the ground as it shattered Shang Tsung started to appear as he summons

some green orbs out of all of us except for me & Kitana they were souls which he uses

to grant him eternal youth along with shapeshifting into those of a person's apparence

doing so he also takes the forms even of the deceased competitors including Kano Sub

Zero Scorpion Reptile & than Goro along that of us as well. I needed to trust myself

this time given second chance of life by my friend who was the thunder god this whole ti

me facing Shang Tsung in everyform he threw at me Kitana now herself again throws her

weapons at him but he knocks them out of the way afterwards having to face him with

the likes of everyone else he pulls off his sword one last time as i grab it by snapping

his waist than stabbing him right in the heart. Shang Tsung having to been defeated

himself too along with the half dragon prince souls begin to fly out of his body in their

appearences appling the names of Johnny Cage Sonya Blade Raiden Kano Sub Zero

Scorpion Reptile Kano until his now lifeless body falls down thus meeting his end

afterwards outside on the balcony now daylight as all of the competitors now free

watches Cage appear in front of them with me as well we hold each other's hand up as

Cage decides to share the tile of Grand Mortal Kombat Champion with me knowing we felt

like the strongest compeitors in the entite tournament as all of the Remaining Compeitors

cheers for us in victory.


	13. Epilogue

It had been such adventure traveling to that island learning a thing or two about

my competitors i learn that all of them were not what they seem espeically Raiden &

Kitana now that Raiden was a elder god Kitana however wanted one thing that every

woman in the world needed freedom. We return home back to the white lotus society

for celebrations this time the journey home was much quick thanks to one of the special

forces helicopters Jax after losing his limbs is put in their mediecal science lab to do resea

rch on Cybernetic prosthetics. Through the battles & life or death situations faced during

the tournament Johnny Cage learns the true importance of his fighting skills he also rea

lizes the full potential of the tournament he returns to hollywood after defending his new

tile as grand chamipon cage goes on to film Mortal Kombat The Movie & It's many succes

sful sequels. Captured by Shang Tsung Sonya's special forces unit was taken hostage

their only hope was the tournament Shang Tsung promise to release the entire team only

if she win the contest me & Cage's victory not only free her unit but put a end to Shang

Tsung & The black dragon's powerful grip on the tournament. Raiden's victory comes as

no suprise to him he was never impressed by Shang Tsung's Inferior sorcery Goro's brute

force or the challenge of the other contestants he quicky became bored with his mortal

compitation he soon invited other gods to partiscipate in the contest the ensuing battles

rage on for years. As for myself after putting a end to Shang Tsung's rule over the tourn

ment i am able to return the contest to it's rightful hosts my shaolin temples heroics shall

be remebered i shall continue the traditions of the shaolin temples & restore the true prid

e & respect of this once great tournament Kitana thanks me for setting her free from that

upcursive Sorcerer that very moment we begin to have our first kiss as she now feels like

she has someone she can be with it was a great oriental celebration until the skies

started to turn grey with thunder roaring when suddenly the face of a skeletal masked

warlord like figure begin to appear you weak pathetic fools i come for your souls he

stated afterwards Raiden's eye sparked with electracity denying it as all five of our are

now ready to face a new evil.

 **I will be doing a whole series of stories of Mortal Kombat based mostly on the**

 **main series of fighting games kinda like how i did with my own reimaginings of**

 **the evil dead films & video games hope yall enjoy this story along with the sequ**

 **els coming up soon.**


End file.
